


Unexpected Future

by LoisPendragon10



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, New love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just an ordinary business trip, nothing new. He didn't expect that this short trip to have a permanent, life changing effect on him. But will the change be a good one or not??? You'll have to find out and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so sorry if there is any mistakes. But I hope you enjoy it ;) x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is sent to deliver a package to a foreign customer and who will he meet?

*Feilong POV*

I rub the bridge of my nose thinking 'why can't I just have one day off'.

This was getting pretty boring, doing the same thing day in and day out; killing, smuggling, making new business deals and keeping track of nearly every damn thing in China. I needed something new to do because doing the same thing after god knows how many years gets boring after a while.

Messing around with Asami and his pet did keep me entertained for a while, but even that had lost its charm. Especially now that I had to make an alliance with him to benefit my opium smuggling in Japan, and causing any future trouble with him will end up in ruining that. He was such a spoil sport.  

Tomorrow I'm scheduled to visit a small island on the coast of Japan to try and fix one of my business deals because the person in charge, Toue, had to go and shot himself. Not that I care much about Toue's death, to be honest I fucking hated the guy, he was big a lunatic. I mean who tries to brain wash a whole island into slaves?

The only reason I had a business deal with him was because his company controlled all smuggling and trafficking on that island, but now cause he's dead it's me who has to go and fix new deals with the new person in charge. I just hoped this one wasn't as nuts as the last one.

Hopefully I can sort this out quickly, maybe then I might stay there for a bit as a short vacation of sorts. I heard that the island has beautiful weather this time of year, and it is said that Platnum Jail has many beautiful tourist attractions and restaurants famous for their food. Hopefully I will find something to help break the monotony of this boring life I'm stuck in there.

I breath a heavy sigh before looking back to the mountain pile of work before me. "Looks like I'll have to take some of this with me tomorrow if I ever want to get all this done".

With an air of determination I get to work.

*Aoba POV*

"Aoba, I have a package I would like you to deliver tomorrow".

The voice of my manager draws my attention. I was looking at the recent message from Mink on my coil, he was asking if I wanted to go out again tonight.

Ever since the incident with Toue in Platnum Jail, he's been trying to get me to spend more time with him. I turn off my coil, thinking I'll message him my reply later, and turn my attention to my manager.

"Where too and why dose it need to be tomorrow?" Most people who order from this store usually want their orders delivered the same day so this was quite an unusual request.

"The customer is from China and he said won't be here till tomorrow. His name is Liu Feilong and I want you to deliver it to Three Kings Hotel in Platnum Jail"

Since Toue's death our government decided to allow everyone into Platnum Jail, not just the crazy rich. Everyone can now come and go as they please. Its basically turned into the suburbs of Hekishima island. Instead of separate private district for the rich.

"Oh, ok".

"The reason I'm telling you now and not tomorrow is because tomorrow I'm closing the store for the day. We have a new stock of 67G Coils coming in. So I want you to take this home with you when you go and deliver this at about 12 tomorrow, if thats ok with you?"

"Sure I'm fine with that, are you sure you don't want me to help out with the delivery of coils tomorrow?"

"Its ok, you've worked hard the last couple of days. Its about time I give you a day off".

"Hai, thanks".

I am secretly glad I have the day off tomorrow, it will give me the chance to catch up on my sleep. Not that I've been having trouble sleeping, its just true what he said about me working a lot. I've been trying to make up for the time I've missed working because I was busy stopping Toue from turning everyone on the island in to mind controlled slaves.

I crack my knuckles and get back to work. I just remembered that I have a whole pile of headphones to price.

xxxxxx

I bolt awake to the sound of grams yelling for me to get my lazy butt out of bed and get ready for breakfast. I stretch my tense muscles and look at my new clock on the wall. Its only 8am so I still have plenty of time before I have to leave to deliver that package before 12.

Since I lost Ren I had to get a clock to tell the time cause I usually used to rely on Ren to tell me the time. Every time I think about him my chest tightens. Losing him was like losing apart of my self and at first it was difficult to get back into the normal routine of daily life with out him.

I keep his body in sleep mode on a pillow next to my desk, the thought of getting ride of my almates body was impossible. It was comforting to still have some part of him still with me.

Rubbing the back of my head I put these morbid thoughts out of my mind. I decide to get moving and get ready for breakfast, before grams starts yelling again.

*Feilong POV* 

I leave my private jet along side Yoh once we arrive in Hekishima. Theres just 5 hours before my scheduled meeting with this islands government to try and negotiate new deals for my operation on this island.

It was summer here and the update on the weather report I got on my way here was for nice, hot sunny weather. Yoh has also informed me that my order for a new coil for Tao will be arriving today at 12. He wanted a new one because the one he has is started to malfunction so I told him that I would get him a new one while I was over here. The one he wanted I only found in one place, Junk Shop Heibon.

We make our way to the Three Kings Hotel to freshen up before the meeting. I have reservations for the penthouse suit for a week and if all goes well then hopefully the rest of this week will be spent having a well deserved break, in my opinion anyway. 

As I step out of the shower with a towel around my waist and one in my hand drying my hair, I hear a knock on the door then Yoh's voice. 

"Feilong-sama, the meeting is going to start in half an hour and Takahiro-sama want to speak to you before the meeting starts to go over some points".

"Ok Yoh tell him I'll be with him shortly". 

"Hai Feilong-sama".

Sighing, I start to get ready. I really need a way to let off some steam before I end up shooting someone out of frustration.

I start drying my hair with the hair dryer to speed up the process then put on one of my tailor made suits. I was hoping to unwind a bit while I was in the shower, its been months since I've had a good fuck and the pent up energy was starting to make me tense. It was probably about time I look for a new pet.

xxxxxx

The meeting took just over one hour and god was I ready to kill someone at this point.  At least now I can enjoy the rest of my time here. Maybe I'll take a peek at one of this islands famous beaches, but that will have to be tomorrow because I still have some paper work that I brought with me from China to take care of.

It was now 11:30 so hopefully Tao's new coil will be arriving soon. I'm not sure whether I should call Tao to tell him its arrived (when it does) or wait till tomorrow when I said I would call him? I decide on the latter cause I know that if I get distracted working I probably won't have the motivation to finish.  

As I walk past the front desk on my way to the elevator I catch someone saying my name.

"Excuse me I have a delivery for a Liu Feilong?"

I turn around to see what looks to be a boy with long blue hair in matching blue cloths and jacket, but what catches my attention is his eyes, golden eyes 'just like Asami's' I think to myself. This was probably the person who was sent to deliver the new coil. 

I approach the boy from behind and pronounce, "I am Feilong, would that be the new coil that I ordered yesterday?".

The boy turns to me and I am some what taken back. He is quite cute with a child like face and looks to be the same build as Akihito, Asami's pet. This boy is just my type, he is quite beautiful with his blue hair and golden eyes. 'He would be the perfect pet,' I think to myself.

The area in my trousers tighten somewhat as I try to imagine what he would look like naked on my bed and completely at my mercy.

'Yes' I thought to myself 'I've got to have this one'.

*Aoba POV*

I had arrived earlier than I expected to be, considering the distance from my house to this place, and I was delayed leaving due to grams giving me a lecture about locking the door when I leave again. A habit that's been proven quite hard to get rid of.

When I finally did manage to leave after promising grams that I would lock the door from now on, I practically ran all the way here and took all the known shortcuts. Thinking I was going to be late. But surprisingly I got here a full half hour early.

The place was just as I had expected it to be, posh and glamorous, which was expected because the Three Kings Hotel was meant to be the best hotel on this island. The ceilings were high and the place was decked out with expensive furniture. This place was definitely for the rich and powerful. I doubt that I could ever afford to stay at this place for even one night.  

Snapping out of mt daze I head straight for the main desk and tell the receptionist that I have a delivery for someone here. When I get a reply from someone behind me claiming to be that person I turn around.

What I see when I turn is a tall man with long black hair and dark eyes, he's wearing what looks like a business suit. Whats striking about him is that even though he looks a bit feminine he is startlingly attractive and gives off an aura of power and strength. Which is giving me the impression that this man is stronger than he looks, despite the fact that he doesn't have a big build. Surprisingly, even though he is probably very wealthy, the look he's giving me is one of kindness and politeness. Where as most rich people stick their noses up at me, but his eyes though are looking at me intensely which causes the blood to start pooling in my checks.

He is quite attractive, even for a guy, but what sex a person is has never really mattered to me. This not the first time I've found a man attractive or sexually attractive.

I try to imagine what it would be like to be taken but this man. His strong hands pinning me to the bed while he has his way with me.....

Now stop THIS Aoba this is not the time for me to be thinking pervert thoughts while I'm on a delivery! I mentally slap myself and reply "Yes sir. I was told to deliver it today".

"That is correct, thank you for bringing this all the way here, umm...?"

"Aoba, Seragaki Aoba"

The man calling himself Feilong signals to the man standing behind him, who I'm guessing is a body guard or something. "Yoh, you may have the rest of the day off to do as you please, I will be heading back to my room shortly".

"Hai Feilong-sama." The man bows deeply then heads off in the direction of the elevators. Leaving me along with Feilong in the lobby.

"So Aoba, I imagine its quite a long way from the shop to here. Would you care to join me for a drink before you head back?"

I am somewhat taken back by this question. I didn't expect a wealthy man like this to ask someone like me to join him for a drink.

I didn't exactly come from the shop but my house is basically just a few streets from it so its still a long way, but I don't want to impose on him. "It's ok, I wouldn't want to impose".

"I insist. Its the least I can do, and it is more fun drinking with two anyway". He gives me a very seductive look as he says this, and since the offer is very tempting I agree to it.

"Excellent, why don't we have a drink in my room? Its a lot quieter than the bar down here".

As we head off in the direction of there elevators I notice a satisfied smile on his face. I get the strangest feeling that a quiet drink isn't the only thing he has on his mind.    


	2. Soft Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Feilong and Aoba finally get what they both want.

*Feilong POV*

'That was easier than I had expected,' I thought to myself. I wasn't expecting the boy to come so easily, not that I'm complaining, this way I'll be able to get what I want a lot sooner than I had anticipated. Either way I would have gotten what I wanted, in the end I always do. All I have to do is get the boy drunk enough to get him into my bed. Judging by the pink flush that came to his cheeks, I can already tell that the boy has nothing against the idea of sleeping with another man. The thought alone makes me smirk. It's about time I had a good fuck, the rest of my time on this trip is supposed to be a vacation after all. I should probably kiss the idea of me doing some work tonight goodbye since I doubt I will get much work done while I'm busy screwing this boy into my mattress. The area of my trousers around my crotch continues to tighten at the thought of the outcome of tonight.

When we get into the elevator I type in the code for the penthouse and the elevator slowly ascends upwards. While that is happening I take a quick glance at the boy standing next to me. He's still holding the package containing Tao's coil in his hands and judging by the way the boys fingers tap continuously against the package, I can tell he is quite nervous. I wonder if he has realized my ulterior motive of me asking him to accompany me for a drink? If I play my cards right this evening should go quite smoothly.

To break the silence I ask him a few questions about himself. Hopefully I can get him to lower his guard around me in hopes to make my task a bit easier for myself.

"So Aoba, how is someone your age working in a junk shop? Shouldn't you be in college or university?"

"Actually I'm 22, but I'm not surprised you think I was younger, most people do," he replies with an air of one being asked this question many times. I must admit I'm surprised about his age, there aren't that many people who are blessed with attractive young looks. This boy was starting to remind me of Akihito more and more, and if memory serves I quite enjoyed his company, and if Aoba is anything alike Akihito then should be in for one hell of a night.

The elevator slowly stops, signalling the arrival to the penthouse and I proceed to open the door to the entrance. As I do so I catch a small gasp from the boy behind me, clearly he has never been in a place like this.

*Aoba POV*

Upon entering the room I let out a surprised gasp. Room? This place is big enough to fit my house in twice, this place is fucking HUGE!

This is probably the penthouse, which is telling me this man is far more wealthier than I had originally thought. Now I really am confused. Why was a man like this inviting someone like me for a drink? Unless... he has an ulterior motive? I'm beginning to think that agreeing to this mans request wasn't such a good idea after all.

I get shaken out of my thoughts by Feilong's voice, "What would you care to drink?"

"I don't mind, whatever you're having will be fine," he gives me a knowing smirk like he expected me to say that. He's probably guessed that considering where I work I don't earn enough money to experience a wide variety of alcoholic drinks.

He leads us through the hall into what looks like a large living room with a small bar at the far end. The room is rather large and furnished with expensive furniture and other luxuries. As he pores two glasses of what looks like some sort of red wine, he gestures for me to sit myself down. Still feeling a tad nervous I head over to the leather sofa and place his package on the drink table in front of me. Since this is a totally new experience for me I'm not quite sure how to act, and being around Feilong is making me a bit uncomfortable with butterflies in my stomach.

Why was this man making me feel like this? Sure, he is very attractive and I'd be lying to myself that being around a man like this was not making the blood in my body rush south, but there was something about him that is making me feel different than just turning me on. He gave off a different feeling than the other people I knew and I"m not sure what it is. All I know is that he's definitely stirring something in me. Maybe, if my thoughts about an ulterior motive is correct, it might not be so bad to go along with him after all. He is being kind to me and its not like I have anything else to do today. So I may as well go with the flow. 

At least now I know what makes all those girls fuss around Koujaku. 

After poring the drinks, Feilong made his way to the chair next to where I'm sitting and handed me one of the glasses. Saying my thanks, I take a small sip, it wasn't that bad, it had a nice sweet, fruity taste to it which I quite like. It isn't long before I finish the whole glass.

"Would you like some more?" Feilong asks me with a sly smile. I nod my head and he gladly pores me another glass.

And that was how the evening progressed. We exchanged small talk, in which I found out that this man is in fact the leader of the Banshi in China. Not that it bothers me since I myself hang out with Koujaku, Mink, Mizuki and Noiz who all happen to be leaders of Rib and Rhyme teams themselves. Knowing this makes me feel a little more comfortable being around Feilong. In my eyes the only difference between him and them in that area was that he's more wealthier and powerful.    

xxxxxx

A couple of hours and glasses later, I find myself slowly starting to feel light headed and also find myself relaxing and opening up more with each new refill. I end up conveying in him thing I wouldn't usually tell to other people. I talk to him about losing Ren, my friends and how many of them have be romantically pursuing me even though I have never been interested in them that way.

After a while I excuse myself to head to the bathroom, in hopes to clear my head somewhat. After a few attempts at getting up and a few unsteady steps later I make my way to the bathroom. Once I reach the hallway I realize that I don't know where it is. Feilong, who can see my dilemma, tells me where it is and I finally reach the bathroom and by this point I'm struggling to tell which reflection in the mirror is me.

I need to sit down.

*Feilong POV*

I grin as I watch the boy struggles to make his way to the bathroom. Once he hand a taste for the wine he couldn't stop himself from accepting every refill I gave him.

This was just too easy. Its was clearly obvious just how drunk the boy was. Hopefully the rest of the evening will go quite smoothly. 

I was surprised to find myself rather interested in the boy. I  had learnt a lot of new things about Aoba in the space of a few hours. The knowledge about his friends would explain why he didn't go running when he found out that I was the leader of a the Chinese Mafia. Which I had to mentally slap myself for reveling so easily, it seems that I too was letting my guard down as well.

As the evening progressed I found my self drawn to the boy in a way that I never felt before. When the boy started to tell me about where he lived and what his life was like, even though he said he was happy with it, I thought to myself 'I could give you a better life, I you would let me'. The moment I thought it I had no idea what made me think that, for some reason I felt the need to protect this boy, and when he told me about his love struck friends I felt my hands tighten subconsciously around the glass I was holding.

Where the hell were all these feelings coming from?! Someone in my position can't afford to have feel like this, the members of my back stabbing family would see something like this as a weakness and use it against me. What am I talking about? Its not like I plan to keep this boy after I get what I want from him anyway, so I have no idea why I just thought that.

I shake my head and make my way to the bathroom, "time for the main event".

When I get into the bathroom I find the boy sitting down on the floor with his back against the wall. His face has a nice pink flush and his eyes were half closed. He doesn't seem to have noticed that I've come in yet.

I take a couple of seconds to study him a bit longer. He had taken his coat off a while back and with his tight top I could see that he had a very slime, yet nicely toned body. His lips where slightly parted and nicely moist from where his tongue had just swiped over them.

My cock begins to harden as I imagine what it would feel like to have that nice tongue swirls around the tip of my dick, just before I ram it down the back of his throat. I moan softly as a shiver of anticipation runs through me.

Still gazing at the boy I make my way to him and lower myself to the floor in front of him. With my slender hands I cup the boys chin and raise his face. His eyes flicker open in confusion and before he get the chance to say anything I press my lips against his in a soft kiss.   

*Aoba POV*

The instant I felt something cup my chin my eyes fly open to see Feilong kneeling in front of me, and just as I was about to say something to him, he kisses me.

My eyes nearly pop out of their sockets in surprise. He's kissing me?! The kiss is soft and tender, which is different to what I was expecting. Never the less, with my head still fuzzy and my defenses down, my body instantly reacts to this.

I bring by arms around his neck and the kiss deepens. He presses his tongue into my willing mouth and I let out a groan. Man this guy can kiss!

His hands release my chin and make their slow descend down my body, briefly grazing over my nipples, causing them to harden. When he reaches my abdomen one hand reaches under my shirt to play with one of my sensitive nipples, while the other gropes at my hardening crotch within the fabric of my trousers. The combination of Feilong's hands and mouth were sending sparks of pleasure down my spine, slowly driving me insane with lust.

I couldn't resist. I didn't want to resist. All the alcohol I had consumed had thrown all sense of reason out the window. All I could think about was the pleasure this man is giving me and the touches that were driving me insane. I didn't care if I only just met this man or that I know barely anything about him, I wanted him. I wanted him to take me, right here right now.

He removes his hands, causing a moan of frustration to escape my lips. He then picks me up bridle style and carries me out the bathroom, through the hall and into the master bedroom. Closing the door behind him.          


	3. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Feilong finally hit it off.  
> Sex, sex and more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes. Be sure to let me know if there is :) x

*Aoba POV*

After practically throwing me down on the bed, I watched as Feilong makes his way slowly towards me. Clothes start to pool at his feel as he starts to strip his upper half while walking towards the bed. All I could do was remain motionless with anticipation pooling between my legs as I gazed up at him. The sight of his naked torso was enough to make me drool. His nicely firm abs rippled with every movement of his body. He wasn't built like a brick wall but his body was brilliant none the less and looking at it alone was enough to make me shamefully horny.

'God he was HOT!' Was the only thing going through my inactive, drunk brain at this moment.

Pushing me down on the bed, he places himself between my legs, his trousers still on. I allow him to slowly lift my shirt over my head, exposing my bare chest and stomach, and he continues his earlier torture of attacking my nipples. He starts to run his tongue along my body before placing it to one nipple and his hand on the other. I gasp when his teeth suddenly start to nip and suck my left nipple rather harshly. Causing my hands to grasp his firm back.

His other hand then makes its agonizingly slow way down to my trousers. His fingers brush against my rock hard dick before pulling down the zipper and shoving his hand under my boxers to grope at my cock.

"My my what a naught boy we have here. Already this hard when we've only just started". He whispers this softly into my ear as he takes out my cock, already dripping with precum, and starts to pump it while continuing to play with my nipple with his other hand. The sensation was driving me nuts, causing my hips to start rocking into his hands and small moans of pleasure to escape my lips uncontrollably.

My mind was so overcome with all this pleasure that it was difficult to think about anything. I didn't even notice my coil starting to buzz, indicating an incoming call, from on the floor with my discarded shirt.

*Feilong POV*

I was planning to make this quick, but then I thought I might as well make this a bit more fun. Watching the boy become so undone by this was amazing to watch. His body and the way it was responding was perfect and his torso was better then I had thought it would be. He had a nicely toned body like I thought but his skin was perfectly soft and nicely pale. I just could not resist tasting it.

While I continue to pump the boy, I remove my other hand from playing with his hard nipple and proceed with removing his trousers and boxers. He tries to make it a bit easier for me and lifts his hip while I do so. I reward him by bringing my mouth to his member and proceed in sucking and running my tongue over the tip, causing the boy to moan loudly and thrash his head against the sheets as I undo him even more with my mouth alone.

It was clear from the way the boy was reacting that he was a virgin, I smile around the boy's dick as I continue to give him head. The thought of being the first to take Aoba's virginity was surprisingly quite a pleasant one.

Removing my mouth from the boys dripping cock and replacing it back with my hand, I lean forward to softly whisper into his ear, "is this your first time Aoba?".

"Ye...yes". My smile broadens even wider and I pick up the pace with my hand. The boy moans even louder, the sounds are music to my ears.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentile. I promise to take good care of you". Even as I surprise myself with saying it, I find myself meaning every word. I realize that I really do want to take care of this boy, in every possible way I can.

With my other hand I reach into my back pocket to remove a packet of lube (it never hurt to be prepared), and make quick work in discarding my trousers and boxers in one swift motion. I place the lube onto to bedside table and replace my mouth back to the boy's dick, sucking even harder than last time. By now the boy was practically screaming in pleasure.

Hoping that this is distracting him enough, I move my hand down towards his behind to slowly fondle and press lightly at the boy's small entrance. When Aoba finally realizes what I'm doing, he lets out a startled gasp and tenses his lower half, "shh, its ok, relax. Focus on letting me in".

Once I start to feel the muscles of his entrance start to relax and untense, I slowly insert one finger into his tight opening, allowing him a few moments to get use to the new sensation. Man this boy was tight, he's going to need a lot of preparation before he's able to take my dick, without getting torn apart first.

After a few moments I slowly start to work my finger in and out before adding two, then three inside him. Slowly I work him looser and looser before I fell hes ready to take all of me.

Within a few minutes the boy is practically withering with need, moaning and rolling his hips as if to take my fingers deeper. Its then that I remove my fingers to reach for the packet and coat my neglected cock in a thick layer of lube, then position my self at his entrance.

*Aoba POV*

I can not stop the embarrassing noises to escape my lips as Feilong continues to torture me with each new sensation of pleasure.

His words of comfort help to sooth my mind as I surrender my body to him to do as he please. His mouth feels amazing around my dick, causing my moans to become louder and louder, my mind briefly going blank from over sensation. My body starts to heat up with lust and desire and I let my self get swept away with it all.

I don't know why but I can't help but trust this man. I trust him to do as he says and take care of me, in more ways than one. I'm not sure if its because of the alcohol or something but I find myself wanting Feilong to take care of me now and always.

I suddenly let out a panicked gasp when I feel him start to play at my entrance with his fingers. That is the most intimate part of my body after all, so I couldn't help but be somewhat subconscious about him touching there.

Discarding my worries I do as he says and work on relaxing myself to allow him access into my body. The feel of his fingers inside me is rather strange to begin with but eventually become pleasurable and I suddenly find myself moving in time with his hand.

When his fingers suddenly disappear, I let out a groan of frustration and lean forward to look at the man before me. He was now positioned between by spread legs, with his cock already lubed up and positioned at my entrance. When did he remove his trousers?

Fear was starting to creep into the pit of my stomach, this was my first time after all and even with all the preparations this was still going to hurt.

Thinking of this I look back to his dick, no way was that going to fit. It was big and I mean BIG!

Before I'm even given the chance to broach my fear, I let out an ear breaking scream as white hot pain sores through me as he slowly pushes his dick inside of me, all the way to the hilt. "No it hurts! Take hit out, its too big!" I scream my protests at him, tears of pain running down my cheek. I could take it, it felt like it was ripping my insides apart. 

Ignoring my yells and protests, Feilong held me close for a moment, allowing me time to get use to his large member buried deep inside of me. He starts to softly stroke my hair as he lays gentle kisses all over my face and neck. Soothing me until my breathing returns to normal. 

"I'm going to move now". He kisses away my tears before bringing drawing his hips back all the way, till the tip was to the front of my entrance, before slamming back in again with blood curdling force. Another scream is torn from me as he thrusts inside of me, not stopping this time.

After a few minutes of Feilong diving into me at a punishing pace, the pain slowly starts to turn into exquisite pleasure and he picks up the pace. My hips start to move, meeting him thrust for thrust. The room is filled with the sounds of our ragged moans, the sound of skin on skin as the bed starts to creak from the strain of out movements. My mind spins out of control as painful pleasure starts to pool in my stomach, bringing me closer to release. 

One particular thrust slams right against my prostate, pushing me over the edge as I yell in ecstasy. My cum splattering over my stomach and chest in my release, my entrance clenching around Feilong's cock as it still moves inside me.

Feilong gives a few more brutal thrusts before stilling, spilling all his hot seed inside of me as his knot swells inside me. Knotting us together and holding his seed inside me.

I let out one final groan of satisfaction at feeling so filled, before my vision turns black as I pass out from sheer exhaustion. 

*Feilong POV*

Moaning in pleasure, I release my seed inside the boy while my knot swells, locking me in place. I nearly fall on top of the unconscious boy as my arms give way, but I manage to turn us into a comfortable position as I wait for my knot to shrink (which might take a while).

I look down at the sleeping form of Aoba spooned against my chest. Holding him like this felt nice, peaceful even. Usually I'd leave the room after I had finished my business and sleep in another room, but sleeping here with Aoba didn't seem so bad, I rather liked it actually.

I'm starting to think that maybe I shouldn't let this young man go. In a few short hours I have found myself to have ground quite attached to him, and it wasn't because of the mind blowing sex just now. Which was by far the most satisfying fuck I have had in a long time.

Did I perhaps like the boy? The thought of it, very surprisingly, didn't bother me at all, neither did the consequences of me taking a lover. My family can go fuck themselves as far as I'm concerned at this point.

It was official, I wanted Aoba.... but one question remains. 

Would Aoba want me?


	4. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aoba and Feilong think about last night and where they go from here.  
> Hope you enjoy ;)

*Aoba POV*

I'm dead, so very, very dead......

I feel like I'm dying! My head, my body are all in complete agony. Never, never again am I drinking before having incredibly rough sex ever again! My head feels like the inside of a drum and my behind and lower back feels like I've just been rammed with a red hot poker (which I pretty much was). At least I'm not so bad that I'm throwing up right now like I usually am after drinking this much. You would have thought spending so much time with Mizuki would have built up my tolerance of alcohol by now! 

It was all this pain that work me up, my body was so uncomfortable. I shakily turn and reach over to grab my coil on the bedside table. It was 10 in the morning and I see that I had a good number of miss calls and message from almost everyone I know.

Shit, I forgot to call grams last night to tell her I'd be home late, and by the looks of it she must have told everyone that I was missing. I have miss calls and messages from Koujaku, Mink, Noiz, Clear and Mizuki, all saying the same thing 'where the hell are you!?'.

Crap, I didn't mean to worry everyone so much. I'll have to let them know that I was OK as soon as possible, before grams has a heart attack.

Looking around the room I notice no sign of Feilong. He must have already woken up.

Thinking back to the night before, my face starts to turn red. I had drunk sex with a guy I just meet! What the hell was I thinking? Groaning in frustration I bring the covers over my face, as if to hide from my own embarrassment. 'God I fell like such a whore! What must he think of me!?'

"Well, not a whore for starters." I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear someone suddenly talking to me. Bring down the covers is see, leaning against the door frame, was Feilong, looking incredibly sexy in nothing but a pair of PJ bottoms. Wait, did I just say those words out loud? Oops.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention to startle you." Making his way toward me he sits down on the edge of the bed, close to where I am now sitting up, a look of amusement on his face.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I don't know what came over me last night." I lower my head as I say this, ashamed with what I did.

With a slight frown, Feilong gently lifts up my chin, a meaningful look in his dark, piercing eyes. "Do not apologizes. I enjoyed last night and so did you. I do not have a single regret and I most certainly do not see you as a whore", he wipes away a stray tear from the corner of my eye as he says this and draws me into his embrace, taking me by complete surprise. 

I suddenly break down in his arms. I don't know if I'm crying because of what I did or if hearing his kind words of reassurance that made me suddenly incredibly happy. I was so glad he didn't see me like that, so glad that he didn't regret last night and he was right, neither did I. Even if it was just for one night. He holds me tightly as I let out all my emotions in my tears, letting me sob into his chest.

*Feilong POV*

As I hold the blue haired boy tightly, feeling my chest getting wetter as the tears fall. I think about what he just said, 'did he really think I'd think of him as a whore?' Thinking about it, it does make sense since we only just met yesterday. But it was my fault it happened, since I was the one who tried to make it happen.

I gently start to rub the boys back as I wait for him to finish. After a few minutes the tears slowly come to a stop and he moves back a little. "Umm, I need to quickly call my grams. I didn't tell her I'd be out late and she's left me a bunch of messages."

"Thats OK, I'll be in the kitchen making us some breakfast. Come out when your ready and feel free to make use of the bathroom," I then place a small kiss to the boys soft lips, taking him by surprise once more with my actions. Chuckling, I get up and head to the kitchen, giving the boy some privacy. He would probably want a shower as well, to help ease the pain in his lower area, which he probably had considering the rough treatment I gave him last night. Thinking about last night makes me smile, that was indeed a good night. 

I had my own shower when I got up about two hours ago and I didn't bother getting dressed yet. After I came out of the shower I spent a few minutes sitting at the bottom of the bed, watching as Aoba slept. He looked so peaceful and cute as he slept, his lovely blue hair draped over his face and curled up into a ball, so adorable.

When I reach the kitchen I head over to the fridge and gather the necessary ingredients for our breakfast. I'm in the mood for miso soup and rice porridge this morning, a nice traditional Japanese breakfast.

I place the ingredients on the side and start to prepare the food. Hopefully Aoba won't take too long.

*Aoba POV*

"AOBA YOU STUPID GRANDSON!!! Where in the world are you? You nearly gave me a heart attack from worrying. Poor Koujaku was beside himself with worry and Clear looked on the edge of having a heart attack. You got everyone so worried about you that I practically had to throw them out of the door last night."

I bring my coil back towards me after holding it at arms length in fear of getting my ear drums blown off. "Gomen'nasai, I didn't mean to make you all so worried. I got a little tipsy last night and forgot to call and let you know that I'd be back late, gomen'nasai."

With a heavy sigh coming from gram she says, "Well get back soon and make sure that you apologies to everyone. Mink looked on the verge of setting up a search party to find you, until I manage to convince him to wait if I didn't hear anything from you this morning."

"I will grams and gomen'nasai again about last night. I'm at a.... friends place at the moment. I'll try and leave as soon as possible."

"I hope so," and with one last heavy sigh from grams, the line goes dead.

Leaning my head against the wall I inwardly groan, I didn't realize just how worried I would make everyone. I hope Clear really didn't have a panic attack. I should phone them all soon and say sorry, like grams said. I still feel pretty bad about that.

Standing up straight, or as straight as I can with my back and behind still in agony, I make my way into the en'suit bathroom (I needed to get all this sticky sweat off my body). What I found strange though was that there wasn't a single drop of cum on me, which was wired cause I remember the buckets of cum he shot into me just before I passed out. Maybe it dried up?

With out giving it anymore thought, I turn the shower on and head in, practically purring in pleasure. The water felt heavenly on my lower regions.

xxxxxx

After towel drying my hair as much as possible I put on my clothes from yesterday and head out to the kitchen. I was surprised to find Feilong at the stove dishing up our food (I didn't realize that this guy could cook, he doesn't look the type to me). I thought he'd order room service or at least get someone to cook for him.

He looks so hot right now with nothing but his baggy PJ bottoms on, leaving his finely toned chest exposed. I must have been standing there gazing at him a second to long because he suddenly turns to me with his eyebrows raised and say's, "a penny for your thoughts Aoba?"

"Gomen, I was a mile away for a moment there, gomen." He gives me a knowing smirk as my face turns scarlet at being caught gazing at him, he can probably guess what I was thinking about. Still blushing slightly I take a seat at the kitchen aisle as he places out food on it. It looks and smells so good, I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I feel my stomach start to growl at the sight. When he takes his seat across from me we both put our hands together and say, "itadakimasu."

"Man this is good", I think to myself as I dig in heartily. I lift my head slightly to look at the man across from me and blush when he looks right back. This is strange, we had only just met yesterday and now we're eating a meal together as if we did this all the time, but it also felt nice being able to do something like this with someone. It makes me feel a bit sad about not being able to see this man again after today. This was just a one time deal after all. No way was he going to want a relationship after a one night stand, that was usually a girls thing.

Why was this thought making me feel so sad? Was it because this was the person who took my virginity for the first time last night? Or was it the simple fact that I like him. Wait...WHAT?! Did I really just think that? 

I sneak one more peek at him, he doesn't notice this time (luckily). I can't deny that being around him does stir something in me and the thought of still seeing him after this does make me feel pleasant and a bit happy, but did I like him.... Yes, I think I do. But would he like me in return? Probably not, but he did say that he doesn't have any regrets about last night, maybe there is a slight chance that he might like me, just a little bit.

"Is everything OK, Aoba?"

*Feilong POV*

The boy has been staring at me now for a good two minutes and hasn't eaten any more of his food, "is everything OK, Aoba?"

The boy starts a little, he must have been staring into space and thinking quite deeply about something. "Um, gomen, I didn't mean to stare," he's saying this with a look of sadness on his face, what ever he was thinking just then obviously was nagging at him in a bad way.

I reach my hand across the aisle and grasp his hand gently, running my thumb over his knuckles, "are you sure? How would you like to spend the day with me today? I've never been here before so if its OK with you, could you perhaps give me a tour of this place?" The boys face brightens up instantly at my words. I think I know know what was bothering the boy now. I'm actually quite pleased and surprised that the boy does seem to like me a little. Hopefully that will increase if I do this right. 

"Hai, I'd love to, I've nothing to do today anyway. But I do need to pop home though very quickly, my grams was quite worried last night and I said that I'd come home. I also need a change of clothes, but I'll try and be quick"

"That no problem and sorry about being the reason your grams was so worried. If you'd like I could give you a lift, that way I could wait in the car while you do what you need to do."

"If its OK with you then thank you, I'd really appreciate it. Also its not your fault, I should have called her last night. It was my fault she got so worried."

"Excellent. We'll leave once breakfast is over and when I finally get dressed." With a huge grin on his face the boy digs into his breakfast once more, a bit faster this time. I let out a small chuckle at this, the boy really was quite cute. I'm glad he agreed to this, it gives me a good excuse to spend more time with him. I'm starting to consider staying here more than just a week, and I intend to spend each day with my new prize. With a triumphant smile, I too set about finishing my breakfast.

I think that my life is about to get a bit more interesting from here on.


	5. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feilong and Aoba have their first 'date?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter down. I wrote this quite late at night so sorry if there are any mistakes. Feel free to point that out if there are.  
> Enjoy :) x

*Feilong POV*

I take a long drag of the cigarette I'm smoking, drumming my fingers against the car door as I wait patiently for Aoba to come back out of his house. He's been in there now for about five minutes, he shouldn't be to long now.

The house in question is quite shabby in my opinion (which is a bit bias considering my crazy rich life style, so don't judge). It wasn't too small and at least it wasn't an apartment building like most places here. But I will admit that it does look quite cozy, not bad for just two people to live in.

It was a lie earlier, about needing someone to show me around the island, I could have easily have asked Yoh to do that. In his line of business as an assassin, before he started to work for me, he's probably been here god knows how many times. It was just an excuse to be with him a bit longer. I also wanted the opportunity to tell the boy that I don't want this to be a one time deal, and it was clear this morning that it was the thought of this being a one time deal, that made the boy upset earlier. I intended to use today to show the boy how wrong he was. I just hope that he will accept that, accept me.

As I'm thinking about this I spot a man in a red kimono with long, dark navy hair, carrying a long sword across his back and a small bird type allmate perched on his shoulder. He walks past the car I'm currently in, not taking any notice, before approaching the house and letting himself in. How odd, I wounder if he's one of Aoba's many friends he told me about last night? He certainly looked like a Rib team member judging by the tattoos.

*Aoba POV*

The moment I walk past the front door I'm greeted by an angry looking grams. Her arms where folded and there was a look of displeasure on her face, I'm in trouble. I hastily take my shoes off and slowly approach her. I keep my head bowed in shame as I say once more today, "Gomen'nasai grams for being gone so long."

I stare at he anxiously, waiting for the shouting and long lecture I was sure I would get, but to my surprise, nothing came. Instead she just sighed before turning towards the kitchen and saying, "just make sure you don't do it again, OK Aoba?"

"I promise. I'll be sure to call you if I'm staying out late again, gomen."

"Good. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Its fine, I've already ate breakfast. Um grams, I won't be staying here long. I'm only here for a change of clothes, I promised the friend I was with last night that I'd show him around the island since he's never been here before. Gomen'nasai."

"Don't apologies, I'm fine with it as long as you make sure to call me this time if you intend to be late or stay with him again tonight. Also have you let the others know your safe yet?"

"Not yet, I'll do that now." She lets out a grunt before turning her back to me once more and heads into the kitchen. That went better than I thought it would, I was expecting fireworks of anger from her, but she was oddly calm about it. I hope she's really OK about it. I scratch the back of my head thinking about it before heading up stairs to my room for a change of clothes and make some calls to everyone to apologies. I better make it quick thought, especially with Feilong waiting for me out side. I don't want him to wait too long.

xxxxxx

'One more person left,' I think to myself after I finish the talking to Noiz on the coil. Everyone was indeed worried, I had to go through long and heated lectures from Mizuki and Mink, both saying how pissed they were at me for making them so worried. Clear was practically sobbing with relief on the other end the moment he heard my voice, it took me a while to calm him down and assure him that I was OK. Noiz was saying how he looked for any traces of me everywhere but couldn't find me, asking where I was. All of them seemed interested in the person I was with last night.

I didn't say anything about the sex last night thought, only that we had drinks at his place and got carried away, but I don't think everyone bought the excuse that thats was the only thing that happened last night. Mink and Noiz were particularly unconvinced.

The only person I had left to call was Koujaku. I bet that I'm gonna get a lecture form his too. Before I call him I decide to finally get dressed first. I put on my tight blue jeans and a blue armless, baggy top, because the weather out side today was boiling (I swear its not because I'm trying to impress Feilong or anything).

Once I'm done dressing I begin process of calling Koujaku, until the sound of his voice stops me in my tracks. He's here? Leaving my room I race down the stairs to see the man himself down there talking to grams.

"He's here?! Finally I was so worried!"

"He came back about five minutes ago, I'm surprised he hasn't called you yet. He's up stairs in his room if you want to see him." Turning grams heads back into the kitchen while Koujaku makes his was to the stair. He stops when he see's me standing in the middle of it.

"Aoba!" He yells before engulfing me in a bear hug, evidently glad and relieved that I was OK. "Why didn't you call me to say that you had gotten back and where were you all this time?"

"Gomen Koujaku, I was out with a friend and I was literally about to call you until I heard your voice down here. Gomen I didn't mean to get you worried." He releases me but only moves back a little so that he can examine me to see if I was really OK.

Satisfied with what he see's he reluctantly steps back further before saying, "OK, as long as your really OK Aoba, and don't get me so worried like that again. Poor grams was worried to death about you." He hugs me one last time before letting go completely. "So hows about you hang out with me today as payment for making me so worried?"

My heart sank. "Um, gomen I can't today. I was actually just heading out cause I promised the friend I was with that I'd show him around. Gomen, but I promise to make it up to you some other time." 

Koujaku doesn't look at all happy with me about that. "Who is this new friend of yours and can't you just spend about an hour or so with me? Its still early."

"He actually waiting outside for me in his car right now and I met him yesterday when I went to deliver a package to him. He asked me to join him for a drink afterwards to say thank you and I ended up loosing track of time so I stayed up his. His names Feilong by the way."

"Feilong? That name sounds familiar for some reason, and do you mean that black SUV parked out side? What is he crazy rick or something?"

"Yeah something like that. Anyway I really need to get going, he's been waiting out there for a while now. I promise I'll make it up to you some other day. Catch you later." With that I hurry out of the house leaving a skeptical looking Koujaku. He really does look upset about not being able to spend the day with me and a bit suspicious about Feilong. I wonder where he recognizes his name from? Its not really that popular aound here since it is a Chinese last name not a Japanese.

*Feilong POV*

I watch as the boy come out of the house. He looks a bit down cast, I wonder if something happened in there? Yoh opens the passenger door on the other side of the car and the boys slides in. Taking a proper look at him I must admit that Aoba looks quiet edible at the moment in his none sleeve top and tight jeans, that show off his skin and slender figure. How can this boy look even cuter and sexier than before?

Going back to the main issue here I ask him, "are you OK Aoba? Did something happen in there?"

The boy shakes his head. "Not really, I just feel bad about making Koujaku worry so much thats all."

I raise an eyebrow. "Koujaku? His he the man I saw going into your house a moment ago?"

"Yeah, he came over to see if I had come home yet. He's a good friend and I didn't want to worry his so much."

'Good friend' huh? Lets hope he doesn't have a thing for Aoba here, cause he's mine. "Don't worry, he'll get over it soon now that he knows that your OK." The boy just nods his head. This won't do, I can't have him thinking about other men while I'm trying to claim him. I grab his chin and plant a gentle kiss on his lips, which soon escalates into a heated kiss as I force my tongue inside, tasting his mouth and driving him wild just from one kiss. We're both gasping for breath when I release him, his face flushed and golden eyes hazy. "So where do you want to go first Aoba?"

Panting, it takes him a moment to process what I just said, until finally he says, "Well there's a big shopping center down the road thats quite popular is you want to head there first?"

"Sure that sounds good." Sitting back in our seats again, I tell Yoh to take us to the shopping center. As the head off, my gaze flickers back and forth to Aoba then back to the window. I just can't keep my eyes off him.

xxxxxx

The shopping center was surprisingly quite enjoyable. He showed me all of his favorite stores, including the colourful ice cream shop where we both bought a triple ice cream scoop cone. I had chocolate mint and vanilla, which was quite delicious, while Aoba had bubble gun flavored ice cream that matched the colour of his hair.    

We really did have fun and I must admit that I haven't enjoyed myself like this in god knows how long. I also noticed that while we were enjoying ourselves looking around different stores, that the boy seemed to avoid all the allmate stores. I wounder why that is? Maybe I'll ask him later. 

But what I really enjoyed about this was the boy himself. It felt good seeing him smile and laugh so freely like this, it makes me want to see him like this more often. 

While I'm thinking about all that's happening right now, a thought comes to me.

'This feels kind of like a date?' 

*Aoba POV*

I didn't think that coming here would go so well. When I suggested coming here to the shopping center I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? No way would a rich guy like that would enjoy himself at a shopping center! It was the first thing that popped into my head. That kiss in the car felt like he had temporally made me brain dead. Why was he such a good kisser?!

I started to relax after I saw that he was indeed enjoying himself, and that in turn, made me secretly happy that I was able to provide Feilong with a good time. I was worried that he might not want me around if he wasn't enjoying himself with me.

Not long after we left the center, both of us with odd bits that we bought, Feilong asks me if I know which was the nicest beach on the island and if we could go there. 

So with out further a do, we were back in the car and heading towards the south beach. The beach was designed as a tourist spot and was incredibly beautiful, especial when the sun was setting, the light made the water look like it was on fire.

The last time I was there was when I was younger and my parents still lived with me. We went there for a picnic and if I recall, it was the best picnic I ever had with my family. We were all so happy back then. Now I'm returning to that beach for the first time in years, just this time I was with Feilong, I'm really exited!

When we got there it was about 3pm, we still have a couple more hours of sun left until it gets dark. I'm starting to feel like I'm on a date. The thought makes my heart fill with pleasure. I wish this was a real date.

Stepping out of the car, the first thing we do is take a walk along the beach, admiring the view. We don't talk much during the time we walk, we're to busy looking at the sea, it was very beautiful, just as I remember. Despite the view, my gaze kept flicking back to Feilong, his hair blowing in the breeze from the ocean was stunning and his face had a blissful, relaxed look to it. He really did look beautiful. 

I'm so entranced by his looks that I nearly bump into him, not realizing that he stopped. Turing to me, he grabs a hold of my hand and bring it to his lips, planting a kiss to my palm. I can only stare at him in awe, this small gesture feels so intimate some how. I stare up at him, confused by the gesture, but also just as please.  

"Hey Aoba, would you like to be with me?"


	6. Ransacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feilong receives disturbing new when his hotel room gets ransacked by two strange individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't find the time to write.

*Aoba POV*

I must have heard wrong, I must have. No way did he just ask me that. "Um, sorry w-what did you s-say?"

Feilong lets out a small chuckle at this. "I said, 'would you like to stay with me?' as in would you be my lover?"

"Lo..lo..lover?" I don't know how to respond to this, my mind is numb, I can't think. He wants me? He really wants me? I stare into his eyes, looking for any signs of doubt, or a lie, anything that says otherwise. I find none.

He holds my hand tighter, snaking the other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. His mouth capture mine in a kiss, a kiss filled with promise and desire, as if to let me know that he is indeed being serious, that he does really want me to be his lover. I sink into the kiss accepting him, pushing my tongue into him, attacking him until we're both have to surface for air. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull my self even closer before whispering into his ear, "Yes, yes please."

At these words I feel his shoulders untense, as if he was afraid of my answer. He holds me tighter and buries his face into my hair and inhales deeply. "Thank you Aoba. Your mine now."

I'm not sure how long we remained like this before he grabs my arm saying, "lets go" and leads us back to the car. The beach and its beautiful view completely forgotten.

*Feilong POV*

I can't deny how relived I am. I will admit that for a moment there I was afraid that he would say no. But when he said those words I felt as if a whole weight had been lifted, I was so relieved! The only thing on my mind now was to make sure to engrave it into the boys very soul. 

On our way to the car, we're stopped by Yoh holding his arm out to us, signaling us to stop. "Yoh whats going on?"

"Sorry sir, you can't go back to the hotel. Security has just informed me that the place has been ransacked."

"What?! Whats the meaning of this Yoh? Find out who they are and what they were after, immediately!"

"Already done sir."

"Also arrange for a new place for us to to stay tonight."

"Yes sir."

We get into the car and I look down at the boy, his eyes were wide and he looked a bit pale. I put my hand on his waist and draw him close to me.

What was going on? Who on earth would want to look thought my room at the hotel and what the hell were they after? It couldn't be any of my rivals in China, since it was kept quiet about me staying here for a few extra day, and there wasn't anyone here who had a grudge against me (as far as I know anyway). Who ever it was, someone was going to pay dearly for interrupting my vacation.

"Fei?"

I look down at the boy, he was no longer pale but the fear in his eyes were now replaced with that of worry. "Why would someone go through your stuff? Will you be OK?"

"I'm not sure, but don't worry about me Aoba. I can take care of myself."

Looking a tad relieved he settles back down and places his head under my chin, burning his nose into my neck. He just can't get anymore cuter. Who ever is causing this new found trouble, if they so much as threaten Aoba, I can promise that they will beg for me to kill in the end.

The ride back is silent, apart from Yoh informing me of new hotel I'll be staying in. I decide to ask Aoba if he would like to stay the night again, which he happily agrees to. He then makes a quick call to his grams to let he know that he won't be back gain tonight before falling back into silence. Apart from that, the ride back is pretty uneventful. Both of us are clearly to busy thinking about the incident earlier to really talk about anything.

When we arrive to the new hotel we're both too mentally exhausted to do much of anything, even though I would much prefer to forget the problem by losing myself in my new blue haired lover, I can see that he is far too worn out by todays events. Its been a rather long and stressful day for Aoba. So instead I settle for just holding the boy in my arms, holding him close and drifting off to the sound of his heart beat.

xxxxxx

I lean my head against the headboard and let out a heavy sign. I've just got off the phone to Yoh, apparently the incident yesterday was not about me. The CCTV footage showed two strange looking individuals with a Morphine pins on their clothes, just trashing my room for no good reason. They strangely look like twins, especially with the way they dress. Yoh did some research on the pair and apparently they have something to do with my Aoba here. He didn't mention them when he was talking about his friends the other day, maybe they were old acquaintances? I'll have to ask him when he wakes up.

The person in question was currently curled up in a ball with his head on my lap. I smile down at him and start to tentatively stroke his hair. I was quite touched at his fear for me yesterday, never before have I had someone who cared for me like that. It was a first since most people are usually with me for power and don't really care what happens to me, but this boy was different. He seems to genuinely care about me even though we had only just met, and I him. I still can't believe he said yes to me yesterday, the memory makes my heart warm. I especially like the new name he has for me 'Fei', it was so cute when he said it, it make me smile every time. 

The poor boy had quite a restless sleep last night because he was so worried about me. All though out the night he held me tight while mumbling my name softly. I don't want to imagine what he'll think when I tell him that they might be after him not me. He'll blame himself for dragging me into it. Maybe I should just sort them out without telling him who they are or what their after? It would save him some grief, god knows how they would reacted to this. 

How did they even find out that the boy was with me anyway? We had only just met the other day. The only explanation is that they have been watching the boy. The thought makes my blood boil. He's mine now and I will not allow some Rib gang to take or hurt him!

Those two will have to be dealt with, imminently. 

*Aoba POV*  

OUCH!!!

I wake up to the feeling of my head being caved in. I clutch my head and open my eyes, my vision is blurry at first but eventually my surroundings come into focus. Oh, thats right, I'm in Feilongs new hotel room. I'm on the floor with the blanket puddled around me, alone. I must have fallen out of bed and hit my head on the bedside table. Shakily, I slowly start to stand up, I must have had a nightmare but I can't remember what it was. 

'Wheres Feil?' I wounder to myself. He must have gotten up before me again, looking at my coil, I see that its 7 im the morning (how can that man get up so early? Also, when did I start calling the guy 'Fei'?) 

Images of yesterday come to my mind. Why would someone be after Feilong? I can tell that he is someone of power, but just how powerful is that man? Do I really want to know?.... Yes, I want to know.

Wondering where there man himself has gone too, I head off in search of him....(smell my armpits)....After I take a shower.

xxxxxxx

Upon entering the living room the first thing I hear is voices, voices I really don't want to recognize. Sitting in the middle of the sofa, pip in his hand and looking intensely at a laptop screen, was Fei along with his bodyguard Yoh standing off to the side. Looking closely at the screen I instantly recognize the room as the one me and Fei were in yesterday morning (except for the fact that the place was obviously trashed), but what stopped me in my tracks where the two people in that room. What were they doing there?! Standing there amidst the ruin were none other than Trip and Virus. The voices I heard were theirs, and they were talking about ME!

" _It doesn't look like he's left anything here."_

_"I wounder if he's gonna come back with him?"_

_"Doubtful, they bound to check the CCTV, mention the mess is a dead give away."_

_"Don't worry, we'll see our Aoba again soon."_

The last thing I hear before I hit the floor his the sound of hurried footsteps running towards me and Feilong's worried yell of "AOBA!" The rest of the world spirals into darkness. 


	7. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aoba admits to Feilong the reason behind how he knows the two welcomed intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is quite sort, I have been quite busy as of late and I was having trouble writing this. But I hope that you will all enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments about it, the bad or good :)

*Feilong POV*

Pulling the covers up to cover the unconscious boy now lying on the bed, after me and Yoh carried him here, I go over the recent events;

No.1 Two idiots decide to ransack my previous room.  
No.2 Those idiots happen to be the leaders of a well know and well feared Rib team by the name of Morphine.  
No.3 The two seem to have an unhealthy, obsessive interest in my Aoba, which seems to be the reason they trashed my room in the first place.   
No.4 Aoba seems to be acquainted with the pair in a not so pleasant way, enough so that he collapsed from hearing the mens voices.   
Letting out an exasperated sigh and rubbing my forehead (trying to sooth a steadily building headache), I think to myself, 'well this is turning out to be a grand vacation'. Seriously its like the worlds refused to let me relax for five fucking minutes.

As I watch Aoba sleep, occasionally running my hand along his pale, smooth checks, I think about how to deal with this current situation. Should I just kill them? No, that would leave too many things unanswered and it was know that Rib teams will try and avenge fallen members, not that it would be a problem, it would just cause unnecessary problems and anyway, that wasn't my way of doing things.

After a while I notice the boy beginning to stir, and then his eyes start to flutter slowly open. "Finally your awake Aoba. I have some questions I would like to ask you, but first are you alright? Would you like some water?"

"Please, and I'm fine." I doubt that somehow, the boy still looks a bit shaken and if he were OK he wouldn't have collapsed in the first place. After helping the boy to sit up straight and passing him the glass of water that was already prepared on the bedside table, I sit quietly next to him, waiting for him to finish so that I may ask him some questions.

Once the boy had taken a few sips and handed the glass back to me I finally ask him, "Aoba, what were those men to you and why would they be after you?"

*Aoba POV*

I saw this coming. I knew that Fei would want to know why I collapsed but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it just yet. Its been a long time since I've even thought about those two and what they tried to do to me during the whole Toue fiasco. Luckily they were unsuccessful, thanks to Koujaku, Clear and Noiz who showed up just in time to stop them. Still, the mere thought of what they would have done to me or what they still seem to want to do to me, scares me.

Well on the other hand Fei deserves to know considering the trashed his place and its not like he won't find out sooner or later anyway. Also he was clearly involved in this now cause I doubt that they would just stop here now that they know that I'm acquainted with him, they both know me to well to know that I won't abandon someone I care about.

Gathering my remaining strength, I turn to face the man sitting next to me. "Well their names are Trip and Virus for a start."

"I already know such information; it was not that difficult to find. What I want to know is why do they seem to have an interest in you."

"Long story short, I've know them for a while, we use to be friends but that was when I thought that they were just Yakuza members, not Morphine. They were involved with the Toue incident and were working for him. Somewhere along the lines they betrayed me, tried to kidnap me and said that they were going to do these awful things to me. The only reason they didn't manage that was because of my friends saving me at the last minute. Other than that I'm not sure what they want but I think all of that is related somehow."

"That does seem very likely, but if you don't mind me asking Aoba, what kind of 'things' were they planning to do to you had your friends not come?" I don't answer, instead I just shake my head. I refuse to even think about that, hopefully he will get the message that it means 'I don't want to talk about it'.

Thankfully he does, instead of pressing for an answer he just draws me close and says, "don't worry. Whatever their intentions are I won't let it happen."

Strangely I can't help believe him. Somewhere in me just knows that this man is powerful enough to do just that, but that is not what concerns me. "What if they manage to hurt you? I don't want you getting hurt just because their after me."

My worry doesn't seem to please Feilong as he roughly grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "If you are thinking that it would be better if you leave, then you can think again. You are MINE! If they want to hurt you in anyway then they will surely regret it and I will not run from this, I do not run from anything!"

His words shake me to my core with the intensity in them. Staring it to the black orbs of his eyes, I see nothing but determination, confidence and anger, anger at the two men that are trying to cause trouble for both of us. "OK," was all I was able to say.

"Good," he says before capturing my mouth with his, silencing any further discussion.


	8. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is sadly the last day of Feilong's vacation and a certain little blue is feeling a bit down about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. Another chapter of this series is out once again and I hope you all have fun reading :)

*Aoba POV*

I wake up the next morning with a dull ache in my lower back and by lower regions. HOW THE HELL DOES ONE GUY HAVE SO MUCH STAMINA!

After the kiss he kept me up the whole night showing me ‘just who I belong to’. Not that I’m saying that I didn’t enjoy it, it’s just that it was my second time having sex since I lost my virginity and he didn’t exactly go gently. At least he took the time to prepare me first or I would have woken up in blood stained sheets.

Gritting my teeth against the pain I try to get up to take a shower, only to be stopped by a pair of strong, long arms tightening around my wait. I must of woken Fei up with my movement, or he was awake already.

“Don’t get up quite yet, my little blue.” Little blue? No one’s called me that before.

“Please, I really need a shower. I’m covered in dry… _you know what.”_

“Fine but wait a moment so that I may join you.” What! Was he really planning on coming in the shower with me?

“Yes I do intend to do just that.” I turn to see a smirk on the man’s face. Crap did I just say that out loud?!

I jump when I feel his hand sharply connect with my ass, OWCH!

“Let’s get going then. I have somewhere I want to go with you today.” Curious I obediently follow Feilong into the bathroom, just realizing that I have the perfect opportunity to take a closer look at this man’s mouthwatering body. YES!!

……

God I sound like a perv.

*Feilong POV*

‘Good. It looks like my plan to make Aoba to forget about all the drama, worked last night’, I think to myself as my gaze flickers to the boy sitting next to me. I don’t want my time here spent with us both worrying about it. I’ve already got my men searching for the pair (which I arranged with Yoh last night when Aoba was sound asleep after our vicious love making). According to Yoh they have not been found yet and we have no leads on where they might be. It’s as if they have vanished in a puff of smoke.

No matter, I intend to forget about it for the time being and focus instead on my little blue (I love the new pet name, it suits him so well).

The place I want to take him is a small little park in Platinum Jail, it’s the only place on this island were wild life grows. This entire island is cover in nothing but concrete and cement, so I thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery.

Once we finally get there I can already tell that coming here was a good choice. Apparently Aoba hasn’t seen much of nature except for the couple of trees in the old park he used to play in when he was younger. So seeing this was a whole new experience for the boy.

At first we spent a few hours just walking around, with Yoh in tow, and talking about nothing in particular. The subject of Trip and Virus did appear once or twice but I make it clear to Aoba that he should now worry or ponder the subject and just enjoy himself, and to my relief he did.

It’s amazing how a simple pleasure can be so enjoyable with this boy. Being around him for some reason makes me feel relaxed, which was unusual considering that I was a man who generally kept his guard up. However, this boy somehow made me feel, what’s a good word…. Peaceful. A completely foreign feeling to me considering my line of work. But I can’t say I don’t like the feeling, on the contrary I find myself rather addicted to it.

Xxxxxxx

And this was how I spent the last remaining days here, spending my entire time with Aoba (who agreed to spend the nights with me until I went home). We went to many different places on the island and I can’t remember enjoying myself so much in my life.

Of course I also introduced the boy to every form of pleasure imaginable when we got back to the hotel every night. I just count satisfy myself enough with this boy.

There were no more reassurances of the incident with the two Morphine leaders, but I knew better than to just assume that they have completely stopped. Never the less I was glad of that because it allowed me to spend my days with Aoba in peace.

The last day came all to quickly and I could not allow my work load to pile up even more than it already had, so I had no choice but to leave. I gave Aoba my contact details so that we may stay in contact and we had arranged to frequently use webcam so that we may actually see each other.

This however didn’t do much to help my little blue, we had only just met and already I had to go. He was quite upset about my departure, but I assured him that I would try and visit again very soon or arrange for him to visit me in China. This did brighten him up a little, but not much.

On this last day I decided to make it special for my boy and asked him what he would like to do today, instead of it being me who decides for a change.

Blushing the boy askes, “Umm… Fei, is it alright if we just stay in today. I just want to spend the day with you alone.”

I smile down at the boy, “Of course we can. Anything you want little blue.”

*Aoba POV*

I didn’t want to do anything today. All I want to do was to spend the last day with my boyfriend in his arms.

The fact that he’s leaving today terrifies me; what if I never see him again or if he never wants to see me again? I know he gave me his contact details but how do I know that it’s not just a fake to make me believe that he will still want me. I mean how can a man like him fancy a nothing like me. For all I know he might have just said those things to get me in bed with him. He’s wealthy and powerful, surly there are hundreds of people that he could choose. Richer, better looking people.

How did someone I only met a few days ago already mean so much to me in such a short time?

Despite my doubts and just in case they were try, I wanted to just enjoy my last moments of happiness while I still can.

That was what led the two of us sitting in the lounge in the hotel, cuddling and watching movies. My head was resting nicely against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around me, holding me tightly against him.

I wasn’t really watching the movie, instead I was listing to the sound of his heart beat through his chest. Thinking how nice it would be to spend the rest of my life doing nothing but listing to the sound of his heart.

While I think this I am overcome with a large feeling of sadness that I might never get the chance to do this again when he leaves. My chest tightens and a lump forms in my throat, it takes me a while to realize that I’m crying.

‘What’s wrong with me, I usually don’t cry this easily,’ I think to myself as tears continue to fall.

“What’s wrong little blue?” Feilong wipes the tear from my face with his thumb, a look of concern across his beautiful face. Why did he have to see me be like this?

I turn away from him and wipe my face with my hand, I don’t want him to see me like this. “It’s nothing. Just an itchy eye.”

“Liar.” He says before he grabs my face, turning it so that I am looking directly at him. “Tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want to see you so sad on our last day.” I just start to cry harder, the tears falling at their own will. It’s too painful to thing I’ll never see him again.

I feel his arms engulfing me in his embrace as he whispers soothing words of comfort into my hair. When the tears finally subside I reveal to Fei all my fears, all my worries and the pain of seeing him go. When I’m done all he does is look at me, his face expressionless which makes my heart sink. The next thing I know is being roughly pinned against the sofa with a very angry Feilong hovering over me.

“Is that what you think of me, that I’m just using and manipulating you for my own ends,” his says in a voice laced with venom. Next he grabs the hem of my shirt and tares it over my head, before moving to rid me or my trousers and boxers in one swift motion. “Do you think that I am so low as to take advantage of you for an entire week and saying all those things to you just to get into my bed all week!”

Panicked now I start to struggle against his hold on me, too afraid to say anything that might anger this man more.

Undoing his own trousers, he says “let me show you just how wrong you are,” before slamming his member into my unprepared opening, making me let out a scream of pure pain at the burn. My ass feels like it’s been torn in half.

Without giving me time to adjust, he starts setting up a punishing pace of brutal thrusts, in and out of my torn hole. “AH...AH… Stop! IT HURTS! Ah…ah.”

“NO! Not until you finally get it into that dense head or yours that you are MINE and that I will not let you go Aoba!”

He slams into me faster and faster, my breathing becoming more difficult with all the pain this man was giving me. My head goes blank as I fall into this man’s darkness, letting it absorb me completely.

Despite the pain, I feel myself slowly reaching my climax and a few seconds later my body goes tense and I spasm as I spill my release all over my stomach. “AHHHH… Fei!” I yell his name as the please washes over me and I can feel myself clenching around the man’s large dick inside me.

It does doesn’t take long for Feilong to reach his limit before he lets his seed fill me to the brim, gasping my name out as he does so.

We just lie the afterwards, trying to catch out bearings and to wait for Fei’s not to go down, as it is currently locking me securing in place around his dick.

“Remember Aoba, I will never leave you.”

Xxxxxxx

The time of Fei’s departure finally arrived, but this time I wasn’t as upset as I was early, but I was still a bit sad about seeing him go. Thanks to Fei’s tactics earlier, I no longer had the fear that I wouldn’t see him again, he had made it perfectly clear that he did intend to continues are relationship while he was away. It makes me happy knowing that he cared for me enough that he still wants to.

Barely ten minutes has passed since his private jet took of that I get a call from the man on my coil. “Isn’t it dangerous to use your phone while on a plain?”

“Not while it is in midflight. You still OK Aoba?”

“I’m fine…. I miss you, Fei.”

“I miss you too, my little blue.”


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus and Trip are back and this time they intend to take Aoba with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. its been a bit stressful at home lately so I haven't been able to get back to this much.

*Aoba POV*

True to his word, we did indeed stay in frequent contact after he left. Every night we would spend about an hour or so speaking to each other over webcam, talking about our day and just random stuff. The during the day I’d get the occasional message from him just saying small cute stuff, and I’d of course send something just as cute back. It felt like we were some sort of cupcake couple, which was perfectly fine by me.

On the down side, for a while now since he left I’ve been feeling a bit odd, like I had some sort of flu. I was having the occasional dizzy spells and head aches; I was also feeling a bit sluggish in the morning but the feeling would usually go away by midday.

I haven’t been to the doctors yet since it doesn’t seem to be too bad, but I told Granny I will if it got any worse. I haven’t told Fei yet because I don’t want to him to get worried over something like a little flu.

Every one of my friends have noticed something different about me, and it didn’t take them long to figure out that I as seeing something. Koujaku, who already know, still was worried about me being with Fei, but was a little less so now that he was back in China.

Noiz and Mink were also a bit skeptical about my relationship and seemed to have doubled their efforts to try and get me to hang with them more (not that it wasn’t incredibly obvious what their true intentions were).

Mizuki and Clear on the other hand were the only ones that seemed completely fine with it and every time I visited them down at Black Needle, they would always ask me how it was going and constantly digging for the juicy bits of my relationship with Feilong.

So far life was good and I was loving every second of it. Especially since Feilong had asked me the other week if I would like to stay with him in China for a while, which I whole heartily accepted. I would be leaving next week Monday with all the necessaries arranged by Fei (even though I told him that I would pay for it myself, but as usual he wasn’t taking no for an answer). All I had to do was make sure that I had everything pact.

I couldn’t wait to see him; I really did miss him since he left. I just hope that this damned flu would be gone by then.

Xxxxxxx

Walking back from work I mentally go over everything I need to pack. I’ve nearly packed everything I need except for the odd one or two things.

It was getting quite dark when I left work so I decided to take a short cut through one of the back alleys, I don’t entirely feel comfortable walking home at this time at night. The shop was quite busy today so I left an hour or so later than usual.

As I go through the list in my head, I start to notice two pairs of footsteps walking behind me. Not thinking anything of it I just continue walking at pace, thinking it’s nothing. It wasn’t till the footsteps seemed to follow every direction I took, that I started to suspect that I was being followed.

Trying not to draw attention to myself, I take a couple of random turns and speed up at bit, sure enough that pair behind me continue to follow me and the two seem to have sped up their pace also.

There is no doubt in my mind at this point that I’m being followed.

Trying not to panic I quickly turn around a corner into a random ally and break out into a pure sprint. Running as fast as I can to lose my two pursuers.

A few alleys later the sounds of hurried footsteps soon vanish, seems like I lost them, but never the less I try to reach home as soon as possible before they find me again.

Just as I turn the next corner, I stop as I almost walk into a figure standing right in front of me. My blood runs cold as I recognize who it is.

“Hello Aoba-san.”

_Virus!_

“What are you doing here? Where’s Trip?” I notice that the other Morphine leader isn’t standing at next to him as usual, odd.

“We’ve come to see you Aoba-san. We have somewhere we want to talk you.” His words sent a chill down my spine and his smile as he says this is sickening.

“No way! I saw and heard what you said in the hotel. Like hell am I going anywhere with you!”

“Oh, but I think you are, Aoba.”

This time it’s a voice from behind that says this. Before I get the chance to face that person, a cloth covers my nose and mouth, cutting off my air.

The cloth smell sickly sweet and its not long before my vision blurs and I become dizzy from the smell. I’m briefly aware of arms catching me as my consciousness slowly slips, leaving me at the mercy of these monsters.

‘Please someone find me soon!’

*Feilong POV*

I wonder what’s taking my little blue so long. We usually have our usual chat on webcam round about this time when he gets home from work and he wasn’t usually late. Neither have I received any message from him saying that he was going to be late, so I was started to become a bit worried.

Maybe his flu had gotten worse and he was too sick to call? Doubtful, the men I have watching him would have informed me if he was.

Aoba didn’t know about the men I have following him and neither was he aware that I knew that he had the flu. I could tell him because that would mean reveling to him that I had men watching him.

The men had informed me that he was ill as soon as he started to show signs of one. They have said that he has been getting a bit run down as of late and has been suffering from dizzy spells, but he has yet to have it seen by a doctor yet.

If I was there right now, I would have dragged him to the nearest hospital. I can’t have my lover being ill and not do anything about it.

Alas, there was nothing I could do about it all the way here. I just have to hope that he visits the doctors soon, or at least tell me that he’s been feeling a bit ill, so that I could at least order him to go to the doctors.

Signing in frustration and inpatients of waiting for my lover to come online. I close the laptop on my desk and reach for my phone to find out if the men know why he is taking so long.

However, just as I take my phone out it starts ringing. Answering with my usual, “Feilong.” I immediately hear Yoh’s voice reply on the other end.

“Feilong-sama, theses a problem.”

“What is it?”

“The men watching over Aoba-sama have reported in that they have just seen him dragged, unconscious, into a car by the two Morphine leaders that were at your hotel room in Midorijima.”

“Shit! Where were they heading?”

“The men were unable to follow then sir. Seems they know that we had Aoba watched.”

“Find them! And make sure nothing happens to Aoba. If they hurt so much as a hair on his head, I want them dead when you find them!”

“Yes sir. Already on it.”

Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!

Just when I thought that those two were out of the picture, they go and pull a stunt like this! When I get my hands on them their going to regret ever crossing me or laying their hands on _MY_ Aoba!

Getting up from my desk, I head out to find Yoh. Its time to go on a man hunt.


End file.
